Thelma Louise
by Hart4Ben
Summary: Roy Coffee's maidenly niece shows up in Virginia City and creates quite a stir.
1. Chapter 1

Ben watched with great interest as Roy Coffee abruptly broke off their conversation to hustle over to the stage office. Curiosity soon got the best of Ben as he witnessed the animated sheriff's side of a conversation. His view of the other participant was blocked by the stagecoach that had just arrived, so Ben strolled across the street to get a better look. He was surprised to find a disgruntled Roy Coffee speaking with a short, round woman of uncertain age. Ben guessed her to be in her forties, but the woman's stature and rotund physique made it difficult to determine. Since it was obvious that she was not stranger to Roy, Ben stepped closer hoping for an introduction and put end to the intrigue.

"Oh Ben, let me introduce you to Thelma Louise Coffee, my late brother's gal. Thelma this is my good friend, Ben Cartwright." There was a desperation in Roy's eyes that Ben was having difficulty interpreting. "She's just in from visiting some family in Denver."

With much jostling of brown curls and great jiggling of flesh, Thelma poised her right hand for Ben to accept in greeting.

Taking her hand, Ben managed to keep his composure and beam a smile downward, despite the fact that there was a chuckle that was doing it's best to escape. "I'm very pleased to meet you Miss Coffee. How wonderful that you've come to Virginia City to visit your Uncle Roy."

"Why thank you, Mr. Cartwright", Thelma purred up at Ben. "Any friend of Uncle Roy's is a friend of mine. I'm just thrilled to finally get to Virginia City for a visit. It's been a long time…."

Ben's raised eyebrows caused the sheriff to interrupt his niece's prattling. "Yes, well, now Thelma, let's go and get you settled at the hotel."

Thelma pouted. "Hotel? Why Uncle Roy, I thought that I would be staying with you! I was so looking forward to cooking you some good meals and giving your place a thorough cleaning. Aunt Mary would not have expected anything else from me. I'm sure it could use a woman's touch..."

Ben's eyes grew wide as he listened to Thelma's rapid fire response. He began to feel sorry for his friend wondering how long Miss Thelma Louise Coffee was planning to stay in town. "Why don't we all go and get some lunch. It will be my treat. Your bags can be stored here at the stage office for the time being."

Thelma batted her eyelashes at Ben. "Why that's so kind of you, Mr. Cartwright. I could just tell from your wonderful smile that you are indeed a generous man - not that Uncle Roy would have friends that weren't good people, mind you."

"Uhh - thank you, Thelma - and Roy. Shall we then?" Ben motioned for them to move on down the boardwalk in the direction of the cafe.

Shifting his weight back and forth from one foot to the other, Roy hesitated. "Well, now, I really got some work that needs tendin' to at the office. Can't wait. Got a prisoner that needs sent to Carson. Uh - Ben - if you're a mind ta take Thelma ta lunch, then ya can bring her by the office when you're done."

Ben did a double take when he realized he would be doing battle alone and have no backup for lunchtime conversation with Thelma. Unable to politely retract his offer, he gave Roy a strained smile. "Certainly, I'd be happy to do that."

Thelma slipped her arm through Ben's and pulled him away from her uncle. "This will be lovely and honestly I'm famished! It was quite a trip, you know…."

Ben's long legs struggled to adjust his stride to the much shorter woman who waddled along beside him. With a grimace, he turned to look back at Roy while Thelma continued her steady stream of words. Ben had the feeling that he had just been played by the look of satisfaction and relief on Roy Coffee's face.

Thirty minutes later and with his plate still nearly full, Ben sat stunned as he watched Thelma consume copious amounts of food. He was utterly amazed at her ability to talk, chew, and dab her mouth with her napkin in dizzying fashion. Food and a perceived listening ear was all Thelma Louise Coffee needed to keep herself entertained for a good spell. Only an occasional nod or a single word response here and there was required of him. Ben could not remember a time that he had felt so mentally exhausted. With a great sigh, Thelma proclaimed that she was finished with her meal. He was shocked when the bill came. Ben thought to himself, _Must be Hoss in disguise!_ His hand came up to cover his mouth when he was suddenly struck with a fit of coughing in response to his private joke.

Thelma jumped from her chair and began clapping Ben on the back. "There, there, you dear man! Let me help you!"

Now legitimately coughing and struggling to breathe, he croaked. "Oh, thank you, Thelma - but - I'm fine."

Ben tried to wave her off, but to no avail. The woman persisted with her thumping which forced him to push back his chair and stand to demonstrate his full recovery.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Mr. Cartwright. You had me quite frightened for a moment." Beads of perspiration were standing on Thelma's forehead. She dabbed at them with her napkin and then proceeded to vigorously fan herself.

With all the eyes of the lunchtime patrons now on them, Ben quickly pulled some money from his wallet, tossed it on the table, and pointed Thelma toward the door.

As they walked to Roy Coffee's office, Thelma noticed a poster announcing a concert to be held at the opera house in two days. She jerked Ben to a stop to get a good look at it. "Oh I would just love to hear Miss Urso sing!" Thelma's face took on a dreamy look, but it soon dissolved into a frown. "But I just know that Uncle Roy won't have time for such things."

"Roy is a very busy man." Ben did not want to give her false hope and put Roy in a difficult spot.

"But I'm certain a cultured man such as yourself would thoroughly enjoy an evening of music, wouldn't you, Mr. Cartwright?" There was expectation verging on pleading in Thelma's words.

"Uh - well - yes - I'm sure it will be a marvelous concert."

"And it would be a tragedy for a handsome man like you to attend such an event unaccompanied, now wouldn't it?"

"Well now, I don't know about that. I attend all sorts of events by myself."

"Yes, but, a gallant man like you would never allow a visiting lady to attend such a magnificent concert unescorted, would you Mr. Cartwright?"

Frustrated that Thelma seemed to have him at every turn, Ben gave in. "Thelma would you do me the honor of attending the concert Saturday evening?"

"Why Mr. Cartwright, I would be flattered to accompany you to Miss Camilla Urso's concert. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome", he offered flatly, then mentally chiding himself for what he had done.

Thelma was quite pleased with the outcome of their conversation and sashayed her well-endowed backside with enthusiasm as they continued on their way to Roy's office. A stocky, bespectacled man came walking toward them. Heinrich Rottman raised his hand in greeting and paused so that he could have a word with Ben.

Rottman tipped his hat and spoke with a heavy German accent. "Good afternoon, Mr. Cartwright - ma'am. He gave Thelma a genuine smile that took Ben by surprise.

"Good day to you Henry. Thelma, this is Heinrich, or better known as Henry Rottman, our local gunsmith. Henry, this is Sheriff Coffee's niece, Miss Thelma Coffee."

"I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Rottman." Thelma extracted her hand from Ben's arm to offer it to the gunsmith.

Heinrich gently took Thelma's hand and looked directly into her eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Coffee."

The exchange between Thelma and Rottman struck Ben as odd. To Ben's knowledge, the reserved gunsmith, who poured himself into his quality workmanship, had never shown any interest in women since his wife passed away several years ago.

After Rottman released Thelma's hand, he turned to Ben. "Mr. Cartwright, the rifle that you asked me to repair is ready. I think you will find it in good working order once again. I am heading back to my shop. If you have time to stop and pick it up, I will have it ready for you."

"Thank you, Henry. I will stop in after I take Miss Coffee to the Sheriff's office. See you shortly."

"Very well. Good day to you Miss Coffee." Heinrich Rottman tipped his hat and proceeded down the boardwalk toward his shop.

Thelma tucked her hand back into the crook of Ben's arm. "Mr. Rottman seems like a nice man. I believe that I'm going to enjoy getting to know the people of VIrginia City."

Thelma's last statement made Ben uneasy. "How long do you plan to stay in Virginia City?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Cartwright, but if everyone is as congenial as Mr. Rottman and you are, I may just decide to make it my home for good."

Ben's throat tightened. "Well now, wouldn't that be nice, but I wonder what your Uncle Roy will say." There was an uncharacteristic squeak in his voice.

"Oh I don't intend to stay with Uncle Roy for very long." Thelma squeezed Ben's arm and leaned into his elbow.

Ben was thankful that he had not eaten much at lunch because he was beginning to feel queasy. Fortunately both Roy and Clem were in the office when Ben and Thelma arrived, relieving Ben from delivering Thelma to Roy's house. After saying he would pick her up for the concert at six-thirty Saturday evening and offering a hasty goodbye, Ben dashed out of the office door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was relieved not to have any pressing reasons to be in town prior to the concert. He wondered how Roy was faring with his niece. Try as he might, though, Ben could not quell the dread he felt about spending an entire evening with Thelma Louise Coffee. Late Saturday afternoon, Adam, Hoss, and Ben headed to town in the surrey with Joe riding along on Cochise. It had been a difficult afternoon for the boys with their grouchy father. Their smug smiles did little to help Ben's mood, but even Joe had refrained from commenting about his Pa's date with Thelma. Truthfully, they could not wait to see the woman that had their father's stomach in knots. Ben was torn between taking the buggy or the surrey. He finally determined that there was strength in numbers, swallowed his pride, and opted for the company of Adam and Hoss in the surrey. Once in town, Ben was happy when Joe headed off to the Silver Dollar for a pre-concert beer while the rest went to pick up Thelma at Roy's house.

When Thelma answered the door, Ben was nearly knocked backward by the overwhelming scent of perfume that wafted his direction. He turned his head momentarily to take in some fresh air. Only when he looked back was he able to fully observe his date for the evening. Thelma's multi-tiered dress seemed to add to her already abundant girth. Her face was covered in a pale powder except for a large bright dot of rouge on each cheek and on her tiny lips that appeared to be in a perpetual pucker. It was all Ben could do to keep the shock from his face. He felt his stomach seize in anticipation of the smirks and comments that would be tossed their direction this evening. Despite it all, he forced a smile to his face and started to tally the number of beers and lunches that Roy Coffee was going to owe him if he survived the evening.

"Good evening, Thelma. Are you ready to leave for the opera house?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Cartwright. My, don't you look handsome. I've been practically beside myself with excitement all day! Just a moment while I collect my reticule and shawl."

After making brief introductions to Adam and Hoss, Ben struggled to get Thelma into the surrey. He was determined to manage without help from either of his sons. The boys kept their eyes glued to the backsides of the horses in spite of the commotion they heard in the seat behind them. Adam and Hoss fidgeted with their cuffs and ties so as not to let on just how amused they were at the situation. Ben heaved a great sigh once the surrey stopped rocking. He did not have to see his sons' faces to know what was going through their minds and gave Hoss a curt command to proceed to the opera house.

It was a warm evening and there was a full house for the concert. Normally Ben would have arrived early to get the best seats in the house. Instead, he timed it such that he would not have to parade Thelma in front of the large crowd. She was rather disappointed to be sitting in the back third of the hall and once seated bobbed her head about hoping to locate some open seats closer to the stage. Ben was soon sorry for his decision when he felt Thelma leaning heavily his direction in order to get a better view. He discreetly ran a finger around his collar as the heat in the room and from Thelma began to take its toll on him.

The vocalist began the evening with a light piece and moved on to her more demanding repertoire. During a particularly sultry Spanish number, Thelma became aware of the looks on the faces of the men who were seated near her, including Ben. There was no mistaking the knowing smiles that bordered on desire. Feeling the need to stake a claim, Thelma slipped her arm through Ben's and laid her hand very obviously on his sleeve. Not happy with the intrusion into the musical moment that he was enjoying, Ben deftly removed her hand and tried to scoot away. Her response was to lean further into his space so it would be impossible for him to ignore her. There was nothing Ben could do with a woman seated on his other side as well. Fortunately the woman's husband was engrossed in the performance and did not notice his wife throwing a questioning glance in Ben's direction. At the end of number, Ben applauded vigorously and in the process gently leaned Thelma back into her appropriate space. He expected to receive a frown for his actions, but instead was met with the doe-like eyes of a smitten woman. Ben's clapping came to an abrupt stop and his hands fell into his lap.

Camilla Urso's magnificent performance did serve to make the remainder of Ben's evening more bearable. Following her encore, the audience rose to cheer and clap with great enthusiasm. Thelma applauded with all her might pausing at brief intervals to wipe the perspiration from her beet-red face with her handkerchief. Someone in the front row collected all the flowers that had been thrown onto the stage and handed them to the renowned vocalist before she took her final bow and made her exit. Suddenly there was a thunderous crash beside Ben. He looked down to see Thelma lying in a heap, wedged between the seats.

Ben attempted to hold back the crowd that quickly closed in. "Please, give the poor woman room to get some air." A kind lady from the next row waved her fan over Thelma as Ben gently patted her chubby hand. "Thelma. Are you alright?"

Moments later, Thelma's eyes blinked open and then she began to sob in embarrassment. A cup of water seemed to appear out of nowhere. Ben was surprised to see that Henry Rottman had come to their aid.

"Come now Thelma. Take a sip and then we will get you up on a chair." Ben tried to be calm and reassuring.

Thelma soon realized that the only way to save face was to pull herself together and get up off the floor. Ben and Henry helped her back into her seat.

Keeping her gaze lowered, Thelma spoke with uncharacteristic reserve. "I'll be fine now, gentlemen. Thank you for your help."

Though she did not see his face, Henry offered her a comforting smile. "Miss Coffee, this kind of thing can happen when the room gets very warm. You will soon be back to your happy self."

She gave the gunsmith a furtive glance. "Thank you, Mr. Rottman. You are very kind. Mr. Cartwright, will you please take me to Uncle Roy's?"

Thelma was grateful for the lovely evening, but remained quiet on the ride back to Roy's home. She gave Ben a heartfelt, albeit controlled "goodnight". Ben found himself feeling sorry for Thelma in spite of all the awkwardness of the evening. The tension he had been experiencing over the past few days dissipated in the cool night air on the ride back to the Ponderosa. Hoss and Joe had decided to stay in town for the night; so Adam and Ben enjoyed a peaceful and relatively conversation-free ride home. Ben soaked in the quiet and refused to allow himself to think about the possibility of running into Thelma at church the following morning.

However, Thelma was at church the next morning. She was seated in a pew with Roy at her side. He had promised for her first Sunday in Virginia City to attend the service, barring an emergency. At the conclusion, Thelma left Roy speaking with a member of the congregation and bustled her way over to Ben and the boys. It was obvious to all that she was fully recovered from the incident the previous evening.

"Good morning, Mr. Cartwright - Adam, Hoss, and Joe. Don't you all look so handsome dressed up for church today. Two days in a row. That is really something for hard working men like yourselves, I'm sure." Ben and his sons nodded their greetings. "I fixed a large Sunday meal for Uncle Roy. You are all welcome to join us." She was vibrating with hopeful anticipation.

Hoss' eyes lit up briefly, but Adam and Joe looked at each other hemming and hawing. This left an uncomfortable Ben to speak for them all. "Thank you, Thelma, but Hop Sing is expecting us home for Sunday dinner. Possibly some other time."

Thelma looked deeply disappointed. "I'm sorry that I didn't mention it last night. I guess I wasn't feeling quite like myself after fainting, but I'm fit as a fiddle today. Are you certain that you couldn't join us, Mr. Cartwright?"

Ben did not want to hurt her feelings, but he also did not want to spend his Sunday afternoon with Thelma. "Thank you anyway. I hope that you have a restful Sunday afternoon. Good day to you."

Normally he would have lingered to converse with friends, but Ben's subtle point toward the door did not go unnoticed by his sons. A frustrated Thelma watched as the Cartwright family managed a quick getaway.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben had purposefully avoided going to town for a few days, but when he did, it was not Thelma who tracked him down. He was enjoying a beer in the Silver Dollar when Roy slipped into the chair beside him.

"Afternoon Ben. Ya been kinda scarce around town lately. Been busy, have ya?" Roy kept a casual demeanor and tone.

"Afternoon Roy. So you're keeping track of my whereabouts now, are you?" Ben gave him a sly smile. "And yes, I've had plenty to keep me busy on the ranch. How about you? Any big news I should know about?"

Roy grew serious and leaned closer to Ben's ear. "Ben, I need ta talk to ya. Can ya come over to the office for a bit? It's real important."

"Important? So important that you can't tell me what it is here, huh?"

"It's serious."

Ben had a bad feeling about this "serious" business that needed discussing. "All right, let me finish my beer and we'll go to the office."

Ten minutes later, Ben stood with his hat in his hand, He puffed out his chest and placed his hands on his hips. "Well I was just trying to be friendly! I wasn't expecting you to pawn your niece off on me only to be coerced into escorting her to every conceivable social activity in Virginia City!"

Roy barked back, "She's been smitten from the first she saw ya! That's a woman for ya. Just how's it my fault that Thelma overheard some womenfolk at the general store talkin' 'bout the dance this comin' Saturday. It's all I've heard her talkin' 'bout for the past days.

"Now, Roy, you just can't do this to me. I took her to the concert last Saturday. If I take her to the dance - well - people are already talking around town. It just wouldn't be fair to Thelma because I'm not interested in a permanent arrangement! You're my friend Roy! You're supposed to look out for me not sic a she-bear on me!" Ben's final words came out in a growl.

Roy shook his finger. "Look here Ben Cartwright! You're the one who came and stuck your nose into this mess the day Thelma came in on the stage!"

Both men stood huffing in frustration until Roy finally relented. Looking a bit sheepish he offered, "Well this is some fine kettle a fish we got ourselves in. Ben, what in the world are we gonna do 'bout her?"

Ben's expression softened. "Gosh, Roy, I'm not sure right at the moment, but the two of us need to pull the cart in the same direction instead of getting after each other, whatever the solution to Miss Thelma Louise Coffee may be."

Ben grabbed Roy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Roy nodded and gave Ben his right hand as a sign of a truce.

Ben sighed, "Tell Thelma I'll take her to the dance, but this is it. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Thank you, Ben."

"In the meantime, I certainly hope that I can think of some way to change her mind about me."

When Saturday rolled around, a dejected Ben still had no remedy for his problem with Thelma. The boys were surprised to see him ready to go to the dance since he had not previously mentioned anything about it. They had been sitting in the living room killing time when their father came down the stairs in his white shirt and string tie.

Joe elbowed Hoss. "Looks like Pa's got another big date tonight, except he doesn't look very happy about it. Hey Pa, you taking Thelma to the dance?"

"Well it's not going to be a secret much longer; so the answer to your question is yes."

The boys exchanged looks remembering what a comical looking pair their father and Thelma made.

Joe offered some advice. "Better watch your toes tonight or you won't be able to walk into church tomorrow morning." His piercing giggle and Hoss' guffaws filled the living room."

"Joseph! That was uncalled for! Thelma is a nice lady, and I will not tolerate comments like that about her!"

"Sorry Pa," Hoss and Joe chorused, putting on straight faces. The charade lasted only a few seconds until they saw Adam smirking from behind his book causing them both to burst out laughing again.

"And that will be quite enough of your antics, as well, Number One son! I don't need you egging your brothers on!"

"Sorry Pa." Adam laid aside his book and headed for the door.

"And what's your big hurry?" Ben growled.

Adam called over his shoulder. "Just thought I'd better go out and hitch up Pepper and Pete to the freight wagon for you."

Joe doubled over in fits of giggles as Hoss howled.

Ben yelled toward the closing door. "Adam!" He then turned to look at his younger sons. "You two knock it off! I'll have you all know that I'm only doing this as a favor to Roy!"

Ben's scowl sent Hoss and Joe heading for the door as well.

"Well you got yourself into this mess, Cartwright. Time to get it over and done with." Ben muttered under his breath before grabbing his hat and gunbelt and striding with determination for the barn.

Hoss and Joe left shortly after Ben got to the barn. Despite his digging remark to his father, Adam was getting the buggy ready for him.

Ben opened his mouth to comment, but then thought better of it and helped with the final details. Adam led Ginger out of the barn and patted the faithful buggy horse's head as Ben got into the rig. Having received an abundance of unwanted attention from women through the years, Adam felt some sympathy for his father's situation.

"You know, Pa, there may be a solution to your problem with Thelma."

Ben frowned. "I suppose you are referring to marriage."

"Possibly, but not yours."

"Really?Then who?"

"From where I was standing last Saturday, it was pretty obvious that Thelma has an admirer in Heinrich Rottman."

"Henry?" Ben's face brightened as he remembered the gunsmith coming to the rescue and the encounter on the street Thelma's first day in town. "You just might have something there, Adam. But what if Thelma's not interested?"

"Then we just have to give her a reason to see things differently, don't we, Pa?"

"You mean tonight? How do you know that Henry will even be there?"

"I don't, but if not, then you're no worse off than you would have been. Still, I'm guessing that he's been keeping tabs on Thelma from afar and that he'll be there."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I've got a couple of ideas, but right now I need to get moving and get into town. My advice to you, is don't buck the tide!"

"What in tarnation does that mean? Well for goodness sake, whatever you do, don't make the situation worse!" Ben huffed.

"You're just gonna have to trust me on this one, Pa." Adam smacked Ginger on the rump sending his nervous father on his way.

The dance was well attended. Thelma flounced into the event on Ben's arm beaming a proud smile about the room hoping to make the other ladies jealous. Ben was even more on edge than he might have otherwise been not knowing what plan Adam had in the works. He scanned the room and saw all three of his sons and many friends and acquaintances there, but not Heinrich Rottman.

The music had already begun and Thelma was anxious for Ben to take her out onto the dance floor when Steve Rance came up and said he had some urgent Cattlemen's Association business that needed to be discussed. Ben balked at first, but then remembered Adam's parting words. He excused himself leaving a chagrined Thelma seated with a group of ladies. Ben returned a few minutes later. He was about to extend his hand to Thelma when Lloyd Walsh, the local banker, said he needed a word with him right away. Ben apologized profusely to Thelma and said he would return soon.

From the opposite side of the room, a pair of interested eyes watched as Ben went to and fro leaving a disappointed Thelma seated on the fringe of the dance floor. Ben returned again only to be approached once more by another friend who required his attention. Thelma was obviously peeved this time when Ben left. Within moments, Heinrich Rottman appeared in front of her with a cup of punch. Thelma thanked him and was struck by the sparkle in the gunsmith's eyes when he smiled.

"Miss Coffee it seems that Mr. Cartwright has allowed his time to be taken up with business matters at a wonderful social event. Would you like a turn on the dance floor - I mean, if you don't think it too forward of me to ask?"

Thelma turned to see Ben huddled off to the side apparently deep in conversation. She thought for a moment and responded, "I would love to dance, Mr. Rottman!"

Several songs later, Thelma was in need of a break. Rottman helped her find a chair and told her he would return with some punch. Ben and Adam had inconspicuously been watching the couple on the dance floor. When Heinrich moved toward the refreshment table, Ben followed. Rottman poured a glass of punch for Thelma and paused when he saw Ben.

"You look to be as good at dancing as you are with guns, Henry." Ben gave the shorter man a friendly clap on the back.

Rottman's head dropped a bit embarrassed by the compliment. Then he looked Ben squarely in the face. "Mr. Cartwright, I'm not sure how to say this other than to just ask you straight out. Do you have any real interest Miss Coffee?"

Usually very adept in his conversation, Ben stammered, taken aback by Rottman's directness. "Uh, well, Henry, to be honest, no."

"I didn't think so. It has the appearance of obligation."

It was Ben's turn to be embarrassed and he shrugged. "Sadly I have probably done Miss Coffee a disservice by bringing her to the dance."

"Then you would have no objection to me asking Miss Coffee's permission to court her?"

"Objection? No Henry. I have no objection." Though elated at the prospect of being free of Thelma's attentions, Ben kept a calm and cool exterior.

"You never knew my wife, Greta. She was a wonderful woman - full of life. Miss Coffee is like her in many ways. Oh I know that she might not be every man's idea of a beautiful woman, but she has a good heart that is in need of a man to take care of, and I am in need of a companion. Going home to an empty house every night - well - I don't think Greta would want me to spend the rest of my life alone, do you Mr. Cartwright?"

Heinrich's honesty touched Ben. The two widowers shared a moment of understanding. More than ever, Ben was thankful for his sons. "If she loved you as much as you must have loved her, then no, I'm sure she would not want you to be alone indefinitely." Ben offered Rottman his hand. "I genuinely hope things work out for you."

Ben watched as Rottman delivered the punch to Thelma. Though unable to hear their conversation he could tell that the gunsmith put her at ease by the smile on her face. Soon they were out on the floor again dancing. Before the evening came to an end, Thelma had given Henry permission to ask Ben if he could see her home. An extremely relieved Ben and his sons stood outside the hall observing the couple walking away toward Roy Coffee's house.

Amazed at how things had turned out, Ben looked at his oldest son. "Adam, how in the world did you know that your plan would work? I didn't even see Henry when we came in."

"That's why I wanted to get to the dance early. I had to make sure that everything was ready to go. Trust me, Pa, I would not have set things in motion if Henry hadn't been here. I also knew you might be hesitant to disappoint Thelma. I had more of your friends lined up just in case you hadn't gotten the "drift" of my message. Just so you know, it's going to cost you a few drinks next time you're in town."

The Cartwrights had a good chuckle together before Ben continued. "No matter how I feel about Thelma, that was a hard thing to do. But I still don't know how you could be so certain that Henry would step up for her."

"Well I was prepared to give him a little encouragement, but I obviously had him pegged correctly. He was fully prepared to stand in the gap."

"Guess all that money you spent sending Adam to school wasn't a waste after all, Pa." Joe gave Adam a wink.

They all shared another laugh. Ben threw his arm around his oldest son and they headed for their horses and the buggy.

Heinrich Rottman and Thelma Louise Coffee were married two months later. The happy couple drove away from the church in a buggy decorated with flowers. Ben and Roy waved goodbye and then exchanged a handshake and wide smiles.


End file.
